Can You Feel the Hurt Tonight?
by Tyki075
Summary: A collection of hurt!Merlin one-shots, because we all know we love them (that and protective/worried!Arthur), you submit ideas and I fulfill them. So send in your ideas! Please! I'm begging you here!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN, IF I DID, THERE WOULD BE SO MUCH MERTHUR. ALL OF IT. ALL THE MERTHUR.**

**Tyki075: I am really excited to get this thing started! It's going to be magnificent!**

**Arthur: I wouldn't count on that.**

**Tyki075: Shut the fuck up, I'm not starting this with you too, I have enough going around with the other dumbasses I have to do these A/Ns with.**

**Arthur: *raises eyebrow***

**Tyki075: I don't want to talk about it. ****_THIS IS IMPORTANT:_****_For you readers, I realize that most of you have probably seen something like this before, since there are multiple, but I'll explain it anyways! Okay, after this chapter, I will be taking suggestions from you people for one-shots (unless I want to drag them out into multiple parts), you guys will send in prompts for some hurt Merlin, either emotionally or physically, and I will fulfill those prompts. I know that I will not be able to use all of them, and for that I apologize, but it would be Hell for me, so if I don't pick your idea, it's not because I didn't like it and you can always try again. It can be any ship (within reason), but no smut. Period. No exceptions. Um, hopefully I'll have at least one of these out every week, though I'm not making any promises. _****All right, I think that's it. Let us set forth!**

Summary: Arthur and Merlin go hunting, of course, they had to be cornered by bandits, because what's a hunting trip without bandits?

Chapter One: Why Must it Always Be Bandits?!

_"Loyal people go through the most bullshit." – Unknown_

"Arthur, I don't see why you insist on going hunting so often, I'm pretty sure you have enough food." Merlin complained yet again as servant and master made the trek through the woods, looking for prey. Well, Arthur was looking for prey, Merlin was carrying the supplies.

"It's not about getting food _Mer_lin, it's about the thrill of the chase, the feeling of victory when your arrow hits the mark." Arthur explained with a sigh.

"Ah, I'm glad I'm breaking my back just so you can kill innocent, helpless animals for fun." Merlin huffed, adjusting his load.

"You know, if you didn't complain so much life would be a whole lot better for the both of us." Arthur mused.

"Yeah and if you weren't such a prat life would be better for the both of us." Merlin muttered, barely able to avoid tripping over a tree root.

Arthur scoffed slightly but didn't say anything, then suddenly stopped, making Merlin run right into him.

"Arthur! What the heck?!" Merlin yelled.

"Sssshhh." Arthur hissed, not even looking at the warlock.

"You can't just stop randomly! Do you know how much that stuff weighs, I would prefer to not have to pick them up again and again and again!" Merlin went on, ignoring Arthur.

"Merlin, shut up!" Arthur hissed again.

"I mean really, my job is not as easy as you seem to believe it is! You try lugging around over eighty pounds of clothes and food and weapons, most of which you don't actually need, might I add!" Merlin continued.

Arthur clamped a hand over Merlin's mouth, efficiently silencing him.

Merlin was about to complain (hard as it may be, due to the hand over his mouth), but stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes around them. He glanced around them, looking for the source of the danger.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air, heading right for the King's chest, Merlin's eyes widened and he pushed Arthur to the ground, effectively getting hit himself. He let out a small gasp and fell to the ground.

Arthur only had enough time to yell "Merlin!" before both he and his injured manservant were surrounded by bandits.

"Look what we have here." One of them smirked. "A certain king of Camelot."

Arthur growled, stepping in front of Merlin's prone form, "What do you want?"

Another one laughed, "We want revenge, not too long ago, when Uther was king, the majority of our group was wiped out, just due to the fact that someone said we had magic, we didn't, but this was before we were bandits, they didn't have a reason to be killed, but they were. Since Uther is no longer in this world, you'll just have to do."

Arthur was about to reply when he heard a weak cough from behind him, "You are all so unoriginal, always the same; Uther hurt someone and you swear revenge, why can't any of you ever get something new."

Both Arthur and the group of bandits stared wide-eyed at Merlin as he slowly got to his feet, holding his abdomen, where an arrow was sticking out, blood steadily dripping to the ground.

"Yes, Uther killed your friends, and I'm not saying that was right, of course it wasn't, but why take it out on Arthur? Killing him will do no good. There is no point." Somehow Merlin had managed to keep his voice steady while he was talking.

"What would you know? You're just a servant." The same one as earlier snarled.

"True, but that does not mean that I don't know what sacrifice and pain are." Merlin said.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin was always so happy, naïve, and innocent, how could he know about all that?

"Please, killing Arthur won't change anything, and it certainly won't make you feel better." Merlin pleaded, knowing that there were too many to fight.

"I don't know, I think there is a pretty good chance that this will raise my mood." The bandit smirked.

"_Please_, do you really want more bloodshed?" The warlock asked.

The bandit seemed to think about this, while Arthur stared at his manservant like he was seeing him for the first time.

"_Please_." Merlin insisted. "Let us go."

"You seem to be a smart guy, why are you standing up for a Pendragon?" The bandit asked.

"Because, though he may seem like a prat, he's a much better man then his father, he will make a great king." Merlin said confidently. "And if you don't let us go, I'll have to stop you."

Arthur stared at him, Merlin was as pale as a sheet, losing blood, looked like he was about to fall over, and he was making threats.

"Really? And what exactly will you do?" A different bandit smirked.

The other bandit, who was apparently the leader, hit the other over the head, "Shut up, you oaf, this is my job!"

"Please, I know that Uther hurt you, but please don't take it out on Arthur, if you do, then Camelot and all of its people will fall." Merlin said.

The leader sighed, "Before I was a bandit, I was a famer, the rest of the group was my family, and Uther killed them, I hate the man, but I am not a ruthless killer. I warn you, the next time I see you, I will not be so merciful." With that the leader turned and walked away, the others following suit.

Arthur watched them leave with wide eyes then turned to Merlin, "Wow, _Mer_lin, it seems you're not completely useless after all."

Merlin managed a weak smile before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, quickly checking the warlock's pulse, when he felt a weak beat he moved to the arrow. He knew he had to remove it or it could cause further damage, but he also knew it would hurt like hell, luckily Merlin was unconscious. He gripped the shaft of the arrow and began to tug. Merlin didn't even flinch. Once the arrow was out he checked to make sure part of it hadn't broken off, luckily it hadn't.

Arthur tore a strip of Merlin's shirt off to bind the wound, promising that he would buy the servant another one when they got back to Camelot and Merlin was healed. Even with the wound bound, some blood still leaked through, but Arthur couldn't really fix that at the moment, it wasn't the ideal situation, but it would have to do.

They didn't have any horses so Arthur would have to drag Merlin all the way back to Camelot. The king snaked one arm under the warlock's knees and the other arm under his back and hoisted him into his arms. With nothing to support the man's head, it hung limply back.

"Come on Merlin, hang on, you'll be fine and back to polishing my armor in no time." Arthur knew that Merlin couldn't hear him but he said it anyway, though he wasn't sure if it was to reassure the servant or himself.

It took at least a day but Arthur managed to get both himself and Merlin to Camelot, though by the time he did Merlin was slightly grey, the blood had stopped (though he didn't know if that was because of the make-shift bandage or because there wasn't enough blood left), and he had developed a slight fever. Not once had he opened his eyes. The only good thing really was that Arthur was certain that Merlin hadn't developed an infection. Yet.

"Guards!" The king called once he entered the courtyard, still holding a completely limp Merlin, "Tell the physician to prepare a bed, it's serious."

The guards nodded and ran off to convey the message.

Arthur hurried after them, bursting into the physician's quarters. Due to the fact that Gaius had all his stuff out the guards had told him to be prepared, but based on the look on Gaius' face, they hadn't told him exactly who he was to be treating.

"What happened?" He asked, worry clear in his tone as Arthur set Merlin down on a cot.

"We ran into some bandits and they shot him." Arthur explained, backing up to let Gaius do his work.

Gaius nodded and quickly got to work, peeling away the bloodied shirt to look at the wound, "Luckily there is no infection, but he has lost a lot of blood."

Gaius cleaned the wound then bandaged it tightly, "He should be fine, all we have to do is watch for infection and let him rest."

Arthur smiled, letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"A-Art'ur." A weak voice called. The king looked over to be met with glazed blue eyes watching him, "You 'kay?"

Arthur chuckled, "I am perfectly fine, you, on the other hand, were stupid enough to get yourself injured, but don't worry, you'll be back to mucking out the stables in no time at all."

Merlin smiled drunkenly, "That's good, 'm glad you're safe." With that, Merlin's eyes closed and he fell back asleep.

Arthur smiled again, "That idiot, always quick to sacrifice himself."

"He cares about you Arthur, he would do anything for you." Gaius said.

"I know, that's what worries me." Arthur muttered, looking at the sleeping Merlin.

"He'll be fine Sire." Gaius assured.

"I know, I just wish he wasn't such an idiot." The king sighed.

"It's Merlin, I doubt that'll ever happen." The physician laughed.

"Boy do I know it."

**End.**

**Tyki075: Whew, done. I hope you all liked it.**

**Merlin: Yes, I hope you all loved seeing me in pain.**

**Tyki075: Why must you all be so bitter? Geez.**

**Merlin: Because you seem to enjoy seeing us in pain.**

**Tyki075: *shrugs* Not everyone, one person from every fandom, I'm not sure why. You just so happen to be the person from this one.**

**Merlin: God dammit.**

**Tyki075: All right people, send in prompts! I can't do this without you! And if you want any specific ships, be sure to specify, I'll take most of them. And please, don't be offended if I don't use your prompt, it's not because it was bad or because I hate you, I will be randomly picking prompts. Thank you all for reading and I hope to update soon. Send. In. The. Prompts. Do. Iiiiiiiiittt. Bye!**


End file.
